Blaster Master L
by Wellington Ginyu
Summary: This is my Blaster Master story if you want e-mail me and tell me what you think


hi my name is lawrence i hope to get working on a BM cartoon this is my storyline i am have written about how the whole thing began  
  
**Blaster Master  
All in the beggining a long time ago there was a professor and his name was professor X all of his soldiers where killed in a war so ever since then he has been looking for another army of the most powerful soldiers he could find so he began searching all over the world. Until he decided to create an army So he created eight very high tech robots that had the personalities of and looked exactly like humans only they were programmed to be evil they were called blaster masters and cause destruction and they obeyed the professor's every evil command Professor X named his army the srike force. Mean while an evil group was headed toward the planet earth and they finally landed in tokyo, japan and their rein of terror began when they struck the imperial palace and defeated the man who was the emperor at the time all of Japan was forced to surrender to this evil army the master mind behind this evil army's plans wwas Plutonium. as soon as plutonium and his army landed they went on a terror in the city of tokyo and plutonium sent out some of his best mutants in his army who could be capable of getting rid of an entire city one of the mutants happened to run into the strike force and the strike force defeated the mutant when plutonium found out about this he was surprised so he spoke to professor X face to face and offered him a position. Plutonium said that the entire earth can be what putty in your hands. So professor X excepted the offer and the strike force became the second most powerful army on earth next to plutonium so the two army's conquered the city of tokyo all eight memebers of the strike force and all of plutonium's henchmen took over Japan and they reeked havoc in the cities. Meanwhile there where reports of a UFO on it's way to earth and it landed in Tokyo. The UFO landed in Tokyo and it turned out to be a a vehicle but not just any normal vehicle it was a nucleur powered assault vehicle and it looked very high tech and sophisticated it had a gun port on the top of it and looked sort of Like a tank but then out stepped a kid. Or five year old kid was more like it he was very small and had blue hair so. This kid's name was maverick and after being on earth for a couple of months he found out Plutonium and the Strike forces evil plans and knew that he better stop he decided that he was not just going to sit around and watch the world get taken over he was going to stop these evil plans. After that he jumped in his vehicle and headed toward where the strike forces base was so after that he took on all eight members of the strike force and Maverick was winning so all eight members did the unthinkable they combined there powers all into one powerful being the being was winning at first but Maverick launched a giant fireball that landed directly in the middle of the being's face and the being was down for the count when all of a sudden as the being lye there on the ground its body melted and from the liquid that was the powerful being one Blaster Master stood up it was ZELL who shot a giant blast from his blaster gun and defeated Maverick and destroyed his vehicle SOFIA with Zell and Professor X himself being the only one's left they reported back to Plutonium to tell him the good news. Plutonium was not impressed he told Professor X to get out of his face but told Zell to stay right where he was. But Professor X refused to go anywhere until Plutonium told Zell to get rid of Professor X but Zell does not listen to plutonium at first but when Zell put his gun in position ready to fire Professor X said you can't do this i created you remember. Zell shot a giant fireball at professor X and defeated him with Zell being the only one left he asked Plutonium why he wanted him to get rid of Professor X did that and it was because the Zell was the one who got rid of Maverick and Professor X did not do anything. Oh now i think i understand Zell said. But then Plutonium offered Zell a position as head henchman. So Zell accepted and meanwhile Zell falls deeply in love with a human girl and marries her . So Zell and his new wife have a son Jason who is half human and half Blaster Master. Years Pass and the young Jason is now three years old. But then Zell finds out that Maverick survived and he had a different vehicle then he did last time this one looked more high tech then the one that Zell destroyed and Maverick challenges Zell again and he tells Zell that he didn't get rid of him after all , but Zell stood there and told Maverick he said "kid i already knew that." So then Maverick stood there and but you knew but why did u? But Zell interupted and said "kid Plutonium and Professor X have been ordering me around for years expecting me to follow their every command but there was no way that i was goin to get rid of a five year old kid ."But kid please do not let Plutonium know that you are still alive because if he finds out he can strike me down and because as powerful as he is i could never beat him . Without saying a word then Zell flew off Plutonium sent Zell on a mission to go to another planet and steel all of its plutonium. So that Plutonium could have it all for himself this planet was a plutonium rich planet even richer in supply then earth it was called Signar-el. But Zell returned unsuccesful because he could not collect all of the plutonium on that planet so Plutonium was enraged and was about to kill Zell but out of nowhere Maverick jumps in to help Zell. But Zell was mad at Maverick because he told Maverick never to let plutonium know that he still lives. But now it all came down to this it was Zell and Maverick against Plutonium Maverick fought him first and then surpirisingly he was winning he hit Plutonium with a huge hit nearly killing him but Plutonium got right back up and powered up to his highest and he took on Maverick and Plutonium was winning he finally went on the offensive and finished Maverick by throwing him into the middle of the ocean below them and and he said. Oh well it looks like Maverick landed right in the middle of the ocean where all the sharks live oh well then i guess that is too bad. Zell stood there and watched the entire thing enraged by the loss of his friend he began to take on plutonium in a one on one battle and what a battle it was...Plutonium had Zell against the ropes and launched a fireball that threw Zell into the rocks which all fell on him one by one and all of the rocks where piled on top of Zell but then Plutonium shot a ball of fire at the rocks and blew them up. So then Plutonium was convinced the battle was over until he looked to his left and saw Zell and Plutonium said. "i did not think i would get rid of you that easily" but then all of a sudden Zell thinks of his wife and his one son Jason back home and looses concentration for a minute but he is still able to continue Zell charges after Plutonium until Plutonium shot a giant firewave at Zell and it went right through his stomach and Zell knew it was over and he could not fight anymore so he did the only thing that he could he plead for his life and said Plutonum maybe we can join forces and conquer the planet. But Plutonium said "no you had your chance to join me" . Plutonium shot a fire wave around zell and the blew up the fire wave and blew up Zell to! So then Zell was blown to pieces so then the remaining pieces of the Zell fell into the lava and were melted and then that was then Zell was dead. But as for his son Jason Plutonium and his henchmen attacked Zell's and his wife's home but the young Jason was at his Grandmothers house so he did not see what happened to his mom but then Plutonium flew off to the planet that zell was supposed to have stole the plutonium from and then destroyed he went to the planet signar-el but vowed that he would return to earth in twelve years with him and his henchmen plutonium and his henchmen departe the planet for good. So for the next twelve years Jason lived with his grandmother in a nice small house over by the mountains. Until one morning when he was fifteen years old he wakes up and his pet frog is acting very strange........  
  
So then thus begins the story of Blaster Master.......  
**


End file.
